the light in your eyes
by Mary Ellen Hamm
Summary: padme solo and anakin kenobi meet after serveral years apart but will they wait to become jedi or will their hearts cloud their thoughts?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Padmè Solo sat by her Master as they flew from Naboo to Courascant. Padmè had long flowing hair, just like her mother's, which  
  
was now styled with one braided bun on each side with the end of the braid sticking out of the middle. Down the side of her head she wore  
  
the braid of a jedi padawan. She was attired in the normal padwan learner and she also wore a black cloak and belt that held  
  
her lightsabre. Her blue eyes shone brightly as she thought of the past year's events. Padmè and her master had just  
  
finished the mission of helping the planet Naboo recover from it's Civil War. Now they were flying their way back to   
  
the central system of the New Republic, Courscant. Padmè was relieved to be going home to see her mother, father and of course  
  
her uncle Luke.   
  
"Your Father will be pleased to hear that Naboo is recovering after the Civil War" Padmè's master, Sundè remarked.  
  
"Yes, he will Master" Padmè replied obediantly. That is the job of a jedi padwan, to obey his or her master and learn about the force.  
  
Padmè was now 16 and on her way to becoming a Jedi Knight.   
  
  
  
Their ship landed on the platform nearest to the Jedi Temple. Waiting on the platform waited the Chancellor Ackbar, Jedi Masters  
  
Luke Skywalker and Leia Solo along with Senator Solo.  
  
"I trust everything went well on Naboo." The Chancellor inquired.  
  
"Yes, Chancellor, all is well on Naboo." Master Sundè spoke.  
  
"I know you just returned home but we need you to go on another mission in a few days. After you are rested, come by the Jedi Temple and I will  
  
explain more" Master Skywalker instructed. He then left along with the Chancellor.  
  
Padmè's mother, Leia Solo hugged her daughter tightly. "I am glad to have you home once again, sweetheart."   
  
"Yes, we missed you very much. A year without communication is too long" Her father said next as he hugged her.  
  
"I miss you too very much" Padmè replied.  
  
Her father and mother then frendly greeted Padmè's master. After a minute, they all headed on the transport which carried  
  
them to the housing district right next to the Temple. There they headed to the 15th floor which was their home. Padmè  
  
gazed happily at the surroundings. After they had lunch, her father excused himself to say he needed to head to a senate meeting  
  
soon. Padmè sleepily helped her mother and Sundè clear the table.   
  
"Padmè, you look weary. Please take a nap. I'll wake you when it's time to leave." Her mother suggested.  
  
Padmè nodded sleepily and then headed to her bedroom. Padmè smiled as she gazed around her room. She lay down on her bed  
  
and fell fast asleep.   
  
Padmè was awakened by her mother a few hours later. She found her master waiting for her in their living room. All three  
  
ladies caught a transport to the Jedi Temple. They ascended into an elevator to the coucil meeting room.  
  
The coucil informed the master and padawan about a debate in the senate about creating a new army of the republic.   
  
"Many people believe that another army is a sign of the empire and the unforunate past" One Jedi Master said.  
  
"Yes, but many sissters still have problems with Emperial supports. We cannot fight their Civil Wars for them, they need help.  
  
Another added.  
  
"That is what the senate has decided" Master Luke Stated. "The Senate has agreed to order a new army for the New Republic. We  
  
need you, Master Sundè and your padawan to take a trip to Kamino and place the order for a clone army. We are also sending with you  
  
Master Solan and his padawan to join you. May the force be with you."  
  
Padmè and her master bowed to the council and left.  
  
While they were walking to their transport, Sundè noticed how tense her padawan was.  
  
"What is the matter, my young padawan?" Sundè asked.  
  
"Nothing at all ,mastr." Padmè replied.  
  
"Padmè, I know something is bothering you.."  
  
"It's about our assignment, master." Padmè replied.  
  
"The assignment or company?" Sundè asked.  
  
"Company." Padmè replied.  
  
"Yes, I remember you and Anakin did not get along" Sundè replied.  
  
"It's not my fault master. He is headstrong and aragant." Padmè replied angrily.  
  
"But my dear padawan, that was ten yeras ago. People can change."  
  
"I suppose" Padme shrugged.  
  
They jumped a transport to the hangar to meet their companions. At the end of the hangar, near their ship stood Master Solan and now a taller  
  
and more handsome Anakin Kenobi. Padmè was suprised. This was no the scrawny Annie Kebobi she knew from training.  
  
"Master Solan what a pleasure to see you again" Sundè said. The two women Jedi bowed to their partners and they returned the favor.  
  
"And you, Master Sundè" Master Solan replied.  
  
"Might I inquire that your apprentice has grown" Sundè said. Anakin smiled.   
  
"Thank you, Master Sundè, but I fear I have not grown as Padme. Grown more beautiful I mean." Anakin stuttered.   
  
Padme was stunned. Was this indeed the boy that she trained with? She faintly smiled back at him.  
  
"Let us not tarry." Sulan said and they boarded the ship.  
  
By Jedi tradition, the Padawans piloted the Courscant cruiser out of the dock, out of Courascant and into hyperspace. Masters  
  
Sulan and Sundè left the cockpit and left Padmè and Anakin alone.   
  
"Are you mad at me?" Anakin asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Why should I be mad at you? You know Jedi aren't allowed to be mad. I am incredibly displeased with you" She answered.  
  
"I know I was mean to you. I'm sorry, my aragance clouded my mind. Please forgive me" He pleaded.  
  
Padme was incredibly stunned. What on earth brought this change? "I forgive you. But what changed your mind?"   
  
"Well, when we were helping with the Ansion Civil War, I got cocky and lost my hand." He held out his hand, revealing his  
  
brand new mechanical one.   
  
"I guess that would have killed my arragance too, if I had any" Padmè said laughingly. "You have changed a lot, Annie"  
  
"You have too. You've grown very beautiful indeed since our last meeting" Anakin complimented.  
  
How in the world could he be saying this to her? He know Jedi's cannot fall in love or date until they become a full Jedi Knight.   
  
Both of them were just beginning their last stage of apprentiship. They had at least four years to go.   
  
"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable." Anakin said.  
  
"No, not at all." She lied.  
  
"So have you ever been to Kamino?" He asked.  
  
"No. I dont think anyone has been there for a long time." She said.  
  
"I heard Obi-Wan went there, before the Clone War started." Anakin said.  
  
"How are you related to Obi-Wan?" She asked.  
  
"He was my great uncle. At least we have one thing in common."  
  
"What is that?" Padmè asked.  
  
"Your grandfather was my great Uncle's padawan before your grandfather became Darth Vader." He explained.  
  
Padmè looked at him blankly. "My grandfather was Darth Vader?"  
  
"Yes. Didn't you know?"  
  
"Excuse me, Annie. I need to be alone for a minute." She said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of the ship" Anakin said smiling.  
  
Padmè walked to the ship's passenger area and sat down.  
  
"How come my parent's never told me?" She asked aloud.  
  
"They were waiting until you were ready" Spoke a male's voice.  
  
Padmè looked around the room. There was no one there.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked.  
  
A faint came light into view. It was a spirit (she guessed) of a man in his fourties or earlier. She stared at the spirit  
  
with wide eyes.   
  
"Don't be afraid, Padmè." The spirit said.   
  
"Who, or what are you?" She asked, trying to hide her fear.  
  
"I am a spirit. I am Anakin Skywalker, your grandfather."  
  
Padmè stared wid-eyed at her grandfather.   
  
"Why have I never heard about you? Why have my parents kept you a secret?"  
  
"Your parents did not know much about me. It's your uncle that knows some of my secrets. He never told you because you would go looking  
  
for information on me when you need to concentrate on your training. I have been watching you. You're going to become a great jedi.  
  
I am very proud of you, granddaughter.   
  
"Thank you. But why tell me now. Why not this morning or yesterday?" She asked.  
  
"After your companion was talking about me I, I figureI would show myself to you. But I will always be with you. Now  
  
you'd better get to the cockpit, you're reaching Kamino as we speak." Then he was gone. Padmè stood up and walked back  
  
to the cockpit. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Anakin noticed the happy smirk on Padme's face as she returned to hear seat.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Annie, you wouldn't believe what I just saw"  
  
"Call me Anakin, please. I'm not a little boy anymore" He said sternly.   
  
"Yes, Anakin, you have grown up"   
  
He blushed lightly and spoke again. "Anyways, what did you see?"  
  
"Oh, well you won't believe what I saw"  
  
"What did you see?" He asked again.  
  
"My grandfather"  
  
"But he's head"  
  
I saw his spirit. He talked to me and everything"  
  
"Padme, you're crazy" Anakin sighed.  
  
"I'm serious. Don't believe me, but I know what I saw. Jedi aren't suppose to lie"  
  
The beeping sound turned their attention to flying the ship again. Padme turned on the intercom."Masters, we are approaching Kamino"  
  
The ship came out of hyperspace to see the blue planet ahead of them. When they flrew closer to the planet,they saw rain starting to fall on the windows. They found a colony of buildings and a landing platform.They fought their way through the rain and into the building. A Kaminoian, who introduced herself as Taum We, showedthem through the building to meet the prime minister. Lama Su, the prime minister for over 100 years, invited themto sit down.  
  
"I am very sorry about the situation over 20 years ago. If I would have known what would have happened in the end... I would have wanted to help the rebellion but the Emprire kept a close eye on our operations.However, Master Skywalker wrote to me after the Empire fell. We now have over a million and several moreon the way."  
  
"We thank you very much for your support, prime minister" Master Sulan said.  
  
"Anything for the Republic"  
  
They left after giving the orders to the general.  
  
On the way back to Courascant, Anakin and Padme told each other what had happened over the past few years,however the converasation took a drastic turn.  
  
"So, would you ever get married?" Anakin asked "I mean..when you become a jedi that is"  
  
"Where in the world did that come from?" She asked.  
  
"Just a random question. Do you have an answer?"  
  
"I've haven't really thought about it. I see how hard it is for my parents. I wouldhave to feel very strongly about someone. What about you?"   
  
"Same I guess. I'd have to find the right person" He asked and looked into her eyes. She becameuncomfortable and looked away.  
  
Their first stop at Courascant was the jedi template.  
  
"Everything is prepared, Masters. The troops will be arriving in two days" Master Sunde informed the counsil.  
  
"Very good" Master Skywalker said.  
  
"We are having problems with the tatooine system. We need you, Master Sulan and Master Sunde to go and helpout" Master Argnass stated. "There are also more problems on Naboo. A treaty is about to be signed and weare afraid of struggle"  
  
"Master Argnass, we cannot be in two places at once" Master SUlan pointed out.   
  
"Your Padwans will go to Naboo while you go to Tatooine" Master Skywalker explained.  
  
Anakin and Padme smiled brightly.   
  
"Anakin and Padme, travel on a small cruiser. We have already informed Queen Emelia of your arrival. We haverented you a small apartment on the riverfront. Report in with the queen and until you are summonedby the Queen; you are free to relax and enjoy your surroundings."  
  
The masters and their padwans bowed and left the temple. Anakin and Padme were allowed to repack and take a short nap. But the time came to say goodbye to their masters and head out on their own assignment.   
  
"I knew they'd give you an assignment soon" Master Sunde told Padme." Just remember what I've taughtyou. Remember, the force will be with you"  
  
Padme bowed to her master "May the force be with you, master." Padme grabbed her bags and headed,along with Anakin, on the small Jedi cruiser  
  
They arrived on Naboo later that day. Padme absolutely loved Naboo. Unlike Courscant, Nabboo had trees,water and beautifulbuildsings. The empire distroyed most of the beautiful buildings and most of the cities, but everyonewas working hard to restore them.   
  
Padme stared wide-eyed out the windows trying to take it all in. They landed the small ship onthe main landing platform. As they exited the ship, they were greeted by the smell of trees and fresh air.They grabbed a transport to the palace. Padme had always marvled at the Naboo palace. Padmehad a strange feeling that was where she belonged.  
  
"Padme, let's go" Anakin said breaing her concentrating.  
  
They walked up the beautiful steps up to the enormous palace.  
  
"It's so beautiful here. Not at all like Courscant" Padme said.  
  
"I love Naboo. I was born here" Anakin explained.  
  
Padme looked at him curiously. "You were born here?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, but I was taken to Courscant when I was two"  
  
"Do your parents still live here?"  
  
"Maybe, I'm not sure. I haven't seen or heard from them since"  
  
"If we had time, perhaps we could find out where they live and give them a visit" Padme suggested.  
  
"I would like that" He said smiling at her.  
  
They walked in silence up the rest of the palace stairs. At the top, they were escorted into the throne room. They were allowed to sit in chairs next to the queen.  
  
"We are very pleased to have you here" Queen Emelia said.  
  
"Thank you, your majesty. We are glad to help" Padme replied.  
  
"We were informed that you are staying on the riverfront" The commander said.  
  
"Yes, Master Skywalker made reservations for us" Anakin replied.  
  
"Beautiful part of the city. You'll enjoy it there" The queen commented. "Well, the treatysigning is tomorrow. Be by the lake at around two o'clock and we shall have a transport for you. Until then,rest up and enjoy yourselves."  
  
"Your Majesty, may I inquire about Lila and Harry Kenobi. Do they still live here?" Anakin asked.  
  
The commander and queen bowed their heads slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry that you didn't hear. They died a couple of years ago in the civil war" The Commandersaid.  
  
Anakin lowered his head, trying to hide the oncoming tears.  
  
"Thank you your majest, we must be going" Pamde said bowing and she took Anakin's hand and leadhim from the throne room and out of the palace. It was night time when they chartered a speeder to takethem to their apartment. They watched the sky grow dark as they sped along the water. They arrivedat an enormous group of house that were all glowing with torches. Anakin got out first and helpedPadme out. Their escort lead them to the apartment they had rented. There were two bed rooms, a livingarea, and a dining room where food would be brought to them. They sat their bags in their rooms and then headedonto the balcony.  
  
"Are you okay?" Padme asked.  
  
"I'm fine" He replied as he held back his tears. "I'm going to bed" and left the balcony for hisroom.   
  
Padme sighed and headed to her own room. She took off her jedi clothing and put on her nightgown.She laid down and tried to sleep but only found herself staring at the cealing. 


End file.
